Party at the Shrine
by Rath141419
Summary: kagome is having the annual Halloween party at her house...what's this? inuyasha's coming! story much better than summary InuKag Oneshot please review


"Party at the Shrine?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, though I wish I did.

"This means talking"

'This means thinking'

(This means an author's note, a note from me, duh)

"Where is that wench!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly, scaring poor Shippou half-to-death and waking him from his nap "she should have been here ten minutes ago!"

"Calm down Inuyasha! It's only ten minutes," Shippou remarked crossly, "if you miss her so much why not just go get her?"

"Why would I do that!" Inuyasha yelled, "Now go bother someone else!"

"Fine" Shippou grunted as he ran off, grumbling to himself.

When Shippou was out of sight Inuyasha thought to himself 'I can't believe that the little runt had a good idea! Finally he's earning his keep!' as he ran over to the well and hopped in, and was transported to Kagome's time

Shippou, who was watching from behind a tree snickered "I knew he would go…I hope Kagome comes back soon…with lots of candy for me!" Shippou then ran off laughing to Keade's hut to wait for Inuyasha to return with Kagome.

In Kagome's time

Inuyasha leaped out of the well and jumped to Kagome's window and went into her room. He sniffed the air and found her to be in the bathroom 'that woman is really obsessed with baths…one of these days she is going to get sick and wonder why' he went over to her bed and sat down, to wait for her to come out.

Kagome came out wearing a towel and was running her fingers through her hair almost absentmindedly. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her; she hadn't noticed that Inuyasha was there.

"Hey Kagome, why are you here when you should be in my time with me…and the others?" he added quickly

Kagome shrieked and almost dropped her towel, "don't scare me like that!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha said, "well?"

"Well what?" Kagome asked tightening her hold on her towel.

"Answer my question!" Inuyasha barked out

"Question?" Kagome asked cocking her head to the side in confusion

"Yes! My question!"

"Oh! You mean why I'm not in the past…"

"Well?"

"Well," she repeated, "my mom volunteered to hold my schools annual Halloween dance party here and since I'm here I wanted to go"

Inuyasha just stared at her rather blankly

Kagome, sensing that he was about to say no, said "I want you to stay too!" Kagome was planning on asking him anyway. 'I want to spend some time with Inuyasha…alone'

Kagome finally looked up at Inuyasha's face to wait for an answer, and saw surprise written all over it. "Inuyasha?" she asked in concern, "what's wrong?"

"No one's ever wanted my company before…" Inuyasha said in a small voice tinged with shock

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered tenderly, "I love your company"

Inuyasha looked up and asked "you do?"

"Of course!" Kagome replied promptly with no hesitation what-so-ever.

Kagome watched in surprise as that simple little comment caused Inuyasha to practically glow in happiness. His happiness warmed her heart more then she ever thought possible.

Of course when Inuyasha realized what he was doing it was quickly replaced with a scowl, but she could see a goofy smile trying to appear.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" Kagome asked hopefully

"But I don't know how to dance" he pointed out

"Then I'll teach you"

"I don't have a costume"

"You don't need one"

"I don't…wait, I don't need one?" he asked in confusion

"That's right you don't need one, you can go as you are right now…I mean since no one believes in demons anymore, so you can go as one" she said happily

"But it's not a costume" Inuyasha protested

"True…but they don't know that"

"Well, I don't…I don't…" Inuyasha said groping for another reason why he couldn't go

"Sounds like you have run out of excuses" Kagome said with a smile

Inuyasha just scowled at her in silence

"I'll take that as a yes"

Inuyasha just grumbled and replied with a "Feh"

Kagome giggled knowing that she had won "now get out so I can get dressed"

"Alright" Inuyasha said as he walked out of her room, he then walked right into Kagome's mom

"Oh! Inuyasha dear, I didn't know you were here," she paused "are you going to stay for the dance?"

"Yes"

"Oh good!"

"Why is that good?" Inuyasha asked his ear twitching in curiosity

"because grandpa and I have to go to my aunts house, she's older than grandpa and is really sick so we're going to go take care of her for a couple days, and Souta is staying over a friends house for the weekend, until we get back; I didn't want Kagome here alone, and I didn't want some boy to try to take advantage of her"

Inuyasha growled at the mention of a boy trying to take advantage of Kagome, but then he thought of something "but I'm a boy"

"true, but I trust you and I know that you will protect Kagome no matter what besides you care for her greatly" at that she walked off to only god knows where and left Inuyasha blushing in the hall next to Kagome's door.

'What is taking her so long to come out? It doesn't take that long to get dressed!' just as he was about to go in and find what was taking so long, the doorbell rang.

"Inuyasha! Can you get that please?" Kagome's mom called from down the hall

"Sure!" Inuyasha called back

"Thank you dear!"

Inuyasha went to the door and opened it

"Hello Kagome!"

'What the hell! I'm not Kagome!' Inuyasha thought

"Hey you're not Kagome!" yelled Eri

"I know that!" Inuyasha growled "it's your fault for assuming that I was Kagome"

"Hey!" Eri, Yuka, and Ami (I'm not sure what their names are so I guessed!) cried out indignantly "who are you anyway?"

"I'm" Inuyasha started but was interrupted by Kagome "that's Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to yell at Kagome for interrupting him, but was rendered speechless when he saw her coming down the stairs. She was wearing a flowing, white, sleek gown, which was strapless, with glittery wings and a golden halo.

'God! Now everyone else can see how beautiful my angel is!' Inuyasha thought not noticing that he was staring at Kagome and practically drooling.

Kagome giggled when she saw Inuyasha's face and smiled "what do you think Inu?"

That seemed to awaken him from his stupor and he blushed and stuttered out "you…you look pretty"

Kagome's friends snorted at this "that's the best complement he could think of?" "I bet Hojo could have come up with a poem or something" they murmured to themselves.

Inuyasha would have been furious at them for even mentioning that 'Hobo' guy, if he had heard them but he was to busy staring at Kagome to pay any attention to them.

Now, Kagome knew Inuyasha and that little complement might seem like nothing to her friends, but to her it was the best thing she had ever heard, and it meant more to her than anything someone else could have told her. She smiled and her smile was one of pure delight.

She seemed to be thinking about something, but she just shrugged dismissing whatever it was that she was thinking about, and ran to Inuyasha and hugged him.

Inuyasha was surprised for about a second and froze but then he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest.

"What the!" "Why is she hugging him?" Kagome's friends whispered in surprise.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and kissed him lightly on the cheek "thank you Inuyasha"

"Feh" was his only reply as he blushed from both the kiss and the thanks.

Kagome's mom, who had been watching from the kitchen door with a bright smile on her face and pictures of dog-eared grandchildren running through her head, stepped out and asked "Kagome will you and the girls finish setting up the decorations?"

"Sure mom"

"Inuyasha will you be a dear and help me load the car please?" she asked gesturing toward a large box by the door.

Inuyasha sent an imploring look to Kagome and she nodded for him to go, so he followed Kagome's mom out to the car grabbing the huge box almost absentmindedly with one hand as he went.

"Wow! Did you see that?" exclaimed one of Kagome's friends

"I know he picked up that massive box with only one hand!"

"That box must have weighed at least 50 pounds!"

"Kagome did you see that!"

"So?" Kagome asked "what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal!" they screamed simultaneously.

"What?" Kagome asked in surprise "I've seen him lift things much heavier than that before, in fact that was nothing compared to some things I've seen him lift"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…why?" Kagome asked in confusion

They ignored her question and asked "what was the heaviest thing you've ever seen him lift?"

"Umm…I think it was a tree…no wait…it was that car…or it might have been…" Kagome trailed off trying to remember as her friends stared in amazement.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called sticking his head inside the door

"Yeah?" Kagome called back, as his question woke her from her thoughts

"There's a whole bunch of people coming this way. Like a mob or maybe more like a riot?"

"I guess the guests are almost here" Kagome said, "how far away are they?"

"How far? Maybe a mile or so give or take a few feet"

"Alright then we have enough time to finish preparing the decorations"

"Kagome where's your mother?"

"She's waiting for you in the car Gramps"

Inuyasha snorted

"Oh…by the way 'demon be gone!'" he yelled, once again, throwing sutras at Inuyasha

"Gramps!" Kagome scolded

"Why don't they work?" wailed poor Gramps

"Maybe it's because you are a useless old man with absolutely no spiritual powers!" growled Inuyasha

Gramps sputtered with indignation and yelled "one of these days I'll show you!"

Inuyasha let out a snort of disbelief as he guided the ranting old man to the car.

While this was happening Kagome and her friends had finished setting up the decorations and they were sitting down, waiting for the guests to arrive.

Inuyasha came back in "Inuyasha, how far away are they now?" Kagome asked him before he even got out of the doorway.

"They're almost here, they'll be here in about five minutes" he answered. Then he walked over to where Kagome was sitting and sat down right by her feet. Inuyasha looked around and finally seemed to notice the decorations and remarked dryly "were that many spider webs really needed?"

"Well…no…but they look cool don't you think?" Kagome asked

"Feh"

"You like them don't you?"

"Feh"

Kagome just giggled, knowing that she had won once again.

"So Kagome?" asked one of her friends

"Yes?"

"You're going to dance with Hojo right?"

Inuyasha started to growl at the mention of Hojo but his growl rose even more at the idea that he would even think of asking Kagome to dance. 'She's mine' thought Inuyasha

"Sorry guys" Kagome said not sounding sorry at all, "but I'm going to dance with Inuyasha tonight, not Hojo"

This made Inuyasha's ears perk up and a smirk appear on his face.

Kagome then murmured "like I'd ever dance with him! He is so boring… besides Inuyasha is much hotter then him."

Inuyasha, of course, was not supposed to hear that, in fact no one was supposed to hear it.

'She thinks I'm cute?' Inuyasha thought, 'I'll have to ask her about it later'

When Kagome murmured that she had looked at Inuyasha, when she saw his eyes widen she knew that he had heard 'oh no! I forgot about his ears!' and she blushed bright red. Thankfully the doorbell rang. Kagome jumped up and ran to open the door, hurrying away so that no one saw her blush, especially Inuyasha. She opened the door and was about to say "hi" but everyone rushed in and they would have trampled her if Inuyasha hadn't pulled her to safety, holding her to his chest tightly, growling slightly at the mob of people now in Kagome's living room. Inuyasha was extremely pissed off and would have probably killed them all for attempting to squish Kagome but he knew that Kagome would be mad at him if he were to kill them (now that is a big understatement). Meanwhile, Kagome, who had gotten over her fear of being trampled, was enjoying her time in Inuyasha's arms.

Once the rest of the mob of guests had entered Kagome's living room, they all looked around for Kagome. "Where's Kagome?" "Do you think she might still be sick?" "This is her house right?"

Finally Hojo spotted her by the door in Inuyasha's arms. He ran over as Inuyasha put Kagome down. "Kagome! Are you feeling better?"

"I feel fine…" Kagome answered not very happily at being talked to by Hojo. Hojo reached out and grabbed Kagome's hands "alright then! Let's go dance!"

"No Hojo, I'm going to dance with Inuyasha" Kagome said backing up against Inuyasha's chest.

"Inuyasha? Who is that?" Hojo asked

"I'm Inuyasha" Inuyasha said from behind Kagome

"Oh it's so nice to meet you" Hojo said sticking out his hand for Inuyasha to shake. Inuyasha looked at his hand like it was contaminated and wouldn't have shaken it if Kagome hadn't elbowed him in the ribs and whispered "be nice"

"Inuyasha would it be alright for me to dance with Kagome for the next dance?"

Inuyasha growled and would have said "no, she's mine" but Kagome said right as he opened his mouth "I'm sorry Hojo, but Inuyasha's my boyfriend so I'm going to dance the whole night with him" Hojo's face and everyone else's face who heard this were filled with astonishment and those who had not heard were quickly informed by some one who had. Soon the room was filled with chatter "Kagome has a boyfriend?" was what most of the boys were asking voices filled with disappointment, "_that's_ Kagome's boyfriend!" was what most of the girls were asking for they had seen Inuyasha and had hoped to take him for their own.

Now, throughout all of this Inuyasha had a huge happy smirk on his face, as he recalled what a 'boyfriend' was, he had heard what one was while he and Miroku had been spying on the girls while they were in the hot springs and that just happened to be the topic of discussion. 'Not that Kagome would ever find out about that, she would sit me until my back broke if she did'

Kagome blushed realizing that she had just called Inuyasha her boyfriend, but she figured that he didn't know what a boyfriend was, since he's from the Feudal Era and all. She snuck a look at his face to see a huge smug smirk and a happy twinkle in his eye, 'oh no! he knows!' Kagome thought in a panic and her blush returned brighter than it was before.

Inuyasha noticed her blush and his smirk got wider, he bent down and whispered hotly into her ear "that's right Kagome, you're mine, and now that you've said that you agree I can finally act on it" Kagome gasped in surprise and a shiver went down her spine, but Inuyasha wasn't finished yet, "after all Kagome, I've been yours ever since I first saw you." At that Kagome spun around to face him, absentmindedly noticing that his arms were still around her, and asked "what do you mean?" rather breathlessly. "I mean that I love you Kagome" Kagome stared at him for a moment in surprise but she didn't dare get her hopes up, "Inuyasha don't lie to me! I know you love Kikyo!" she yelled running away from Inuyasha, to her room. Everyone, who had been watching them since they heard that Inuyasha was Kagome's boyfriend, was wondering who the hell this Kikyo person was. Inuyasha tried to run after Kagome, but he was stopped by the angry mob in her living room. "Move!" Inuyasha growled; Eri ran over to Inuyasha and said "you can't just leave all these people here with nothing to do!" everyone responded to that with a resounding "yeah!" "Fine! You want something to do? I'll give you something to do!" Inuyasha ground out, and jumped right over everyone's heads to the stereo and turned it on "there now you have something to do!" Inuyasha then heard one small voice say "what are we suppose to do?" "This is a dance party correct?" Inuyasha said in a sweet voice and the kid said "yeah" rather timidly "then dance!" Inuyasha yelled, practically knocking the poor kid over "sir yes sir!" the kid yelled and immediately started to dance. Inuyasha gave a grunt of approval before turning and making his way toward the stairs.

When Inuyasha finally reached Kagome's room, he could hear her sobbing quietly and he could smell the salty scent of tears. 'I didn't mean to make her cry, I hate it when she cries' Inuyasha thought, his ears drooping in shame. He knocked on the door and heard Kagome yell "go away" in between sniffles. Inuyasha sighed and opened the door, he saw her curled up on the bed, wrapped up in the blankets. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered causing Kagome to look up. Inuyasha winced at how red and puffy her eyes were and he watched as a single tear slipped down her face, his eyes following it, before he knew it he was there licking it off her cheek, acting purely on instinct. Kagome looked at him in total shock, her breath locking in her throat as she felt his warm tongue clearing away all traces of tears from her face.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked him in a shaky voice. "Nothing" Inuyasha stuttered pulling away, blushing beet red.

"Inuyasha why did you do this to me?" Kagome whispered. "Do what Kagome?" "Why do you get my hopes up? Why?" Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome I do love you. I've loved you since you released me from the tree" Kagome sniffled, "no you don't…you love Kikyo" "Kagome listen to me!" Inuyasha whispered harshly, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her to face him, "I…do…not…love…Kikyo" he said shaking her with each word he spoke. "I never loved Kikyo" Inuyasha said his hands dropping limply to his sides. "What?" Kagome asked, her head snapping up in surprise. "I don't love Kikyo and I never did love her…" Inuyasha said pausing to take a deep breath, "now don't say anything, I'm not very good with words and I'm only going to say this once…" Kagome closed her open mouth and stared at him nervously "I was lonely and she was lonely, I mistakenly saw our companionship as love…and she never loved me…she saw me only as a means to get out of her duties. She wanted me to become a human, and to do that I would have to use the Shikon Jewel, which in turn would render it useless. She was using me only as a way to get rid of the jewel and live a normal life. I, who had only known the love of my mother, mistakenly took this for love" Inuyasha said his shoulders drooping before straightening as he looked into Kagome's eyes, searching for an answer, "but if you don't love me…I'll leave…I mean you could do so much better than me, Koga wants you and that Hobo guy downstairs wants you also…after all I'm just a filthy hanyou……I'll leave now…" Inuyasha said making his way towards the window.

Kagome, who had been sitting there quietly during Inuyasha's speech, was dumbfounded…she had always thought that he loved Kikyo…in fact everyone thought that…but when Inuyasha said that he would leave now Kagome's brain seemed to get a jump start… "No!" Kagome cried, jumping up and running over to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms tightly around Inuyasha's waist "no" she repeated softly, "I never want you to leave…I want to be with you always" Inuyasha had stopped when she first said no and now he turned around, slowly, and asked "you do?" "Yes" Kagome answered nuzzling her face into his chest "always…" "Why?" Inuyasha asked, a hopeful note entering his voice… Kagome smiled and looked up at him "because I love you" she whispered and buried her face back into his chest so that he could not see the bright blush that had appeared on her face. Inuyasha placed his hand on her chin and gently propelled her face up to look at him "good…" Inuyasha whispered huskily, which was the only warning Kagome got before he swooped down and kissed her. Kagome froze for about a second before she melted into his embrace, a small sigh escaping her as she did so. She felt Inuyasha lightly trace his tongue around her lips, and she gasped in surprise. Inuyasha used that as his opportunity to plunder her mouth. Kagome timidly responded and soon their tongues were waging a war that would never really be won. Finally they broke apart and rested their foreheads together as they panted, trying to regain their lost breath. They smiled at each other and Kagome giggled "we have to get back to the party…I mean I kind of am the hostess" Inuyasha sighed and pouted 'he's really cute when he pouts' "I suppose you're right" then he smirked "but one more kiss won't hurt" he said as he kissed her once again. Kagome was surprised at how aggressive he was, not that she didn't like it, she just kind of expected him to be shy, and she asked him about it when they broke apart for air… "Well that's because I've wanted to do this ever since I first saw you and I have to make up for lost time" Inuyasha said with a chuckle.

The End

Yah I know it's short but I wanted to write a one-shot…but if any of you think that I should continue just say so…

Rath


End file.
